


Waltz

by By_the_Void



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Caught, Dancing, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this couple, M/M, Maybe I'll write them at a ball, Utilizing the lessons, maybe smut later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11893218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/By_the_Void/pseuds/By_the_Void
Summary: Prompto must learn to dance.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto had expected a  _ lot  _ out of his Crownsguard training. It was pretty easy, for the most part, once they learned that he was deadly with a gun after testing out various weapons and failing at all. Now what he certainly  _ hadn’t _ expected was having to learn how to dance. 

 

“If you’re to be part of the Crownsguard, Prompto, you must learn to waltz. We are part of the court, after all, and are typically expected to join in on any gala’s that may be held here. It’d be awful if you embarrassed yourself by your lack of grace,” Ignis explained, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose with two fingers. 

 

“Won’t  _ you _ have to lead  _ me _ though? You’re taller than me,” Prompto muttered uncertainly, crossing his arms self-consciously over his middle. 

 

“It isn’t very hard to be taller than you,” Ignis smirked, the man 6’ even to Prompto’s 5’8”, about the same height as most women in Eos. He ignored the grumbled “shut up”, stepping close to Prompto. “I’ll lead you for now, and we’ll eventually graduate you to leading. Iris said she’d love to help when that time comes.” 

 

“Gods, just get on with it. Or do you enjoy prolonging my suffering?” 

 

“Something like that,” Ignis replied, stepping even further into Prompto’s space. He guided unsure hands, leading one to rest on his shoulder, keeping the other firm within his own palm. His free hand slid down to Prompto’s waist and around, pressing into the small of the blonde’s back. 

 

“I’m going to die of embarrassment,” the blonde whined, and indeed his face was red, all the way to the tips of his ears. His freckles stood out against that blush, and it was absolutely lovely. Ignis chuckled softly, pressing Prompto closer. 

 

“This is how you would hold a woman were you dancing formally,” Ignis explained, when Prompto tried in vain to squirm away. He was a gunner for a reason, he was  _ not _ very strong at all. 

 

“I’m not a girl, dude. You don’t have to hold me so close…” 

 

“I have to teach you properly. Stop with your squirming. I may remind you, the sooner we start, the sooner we may finish.” Not to mention if the young blonde kept writhing the way he was, he was going to give Ignis a rather hard to ignore problem. 

 

They finally started dancing, Ignis murmuring out instructions with each and every movement. He was surprised when Prompto picked up rather quickly, becoming more confident until they were effortlessly dancing around the large ballroom. 

 

Prompto was laughing as Ignis spun him in a circle, yanking the smaller man’s leg around his waist and dipping him low. Prompto let out a breathless giggle, arms wrapped around Ignis’ shoulders to help in keeping him suspended. 

  
They stayed there for several moments, Prompto’s giggles dissolving away as he stared into those too-green eyes. He felt his own eyes flutter closed as he lost himself in Ignis’ comforting presence, felt soft lips brush against his own in their first kiss. 

 

A loud wolf-whistle startled them both, Ignis nearly dropping Prompto. “You were right, Noct. Leave these two in a romantic situation and they’d stop dancing around each other.” 

 

“You owe me five,” came Noct’s cool voice from where he was leaning against the wall. 

 

“What do you need five for anyway? You’ve got more money than you’ll ever know what to do with.” 

 

Prompto ignored the other two, rubbing his hands over his arms. “Well that was embarrassing,” he muttered softly, inching his way further from Ignis. 

  
“Not so fast, Prompto.” Ignis took the blonde’s hand again, pulling him close. “Our lessons are nowhere near over.”

 

\--- 

**Hope you all liked it! Please review!!!**  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunafreya's birthday is in full swing!

Lady Lunafreya’s birthday party was absolutely  _ ridiculous _ , hundreds of people all gathered in the grand hall where she resided in Altissia. Noctis and company, of course, were invited. They had decided to attend, and it was more of a ball than anything. 

 

Luna looked fantastic in her flowing white gown, all smiles and radiant joy. Noct, Ignis, and Gladio all fit in rather well, looking amazing in their suits. Prompto, however, seemed horribly uncomfortable, shying away from anyone who even  _ looked  _ like they wanted to dance. He was doing pretty well until Lunafreya came at him. 

 

“I heard you’ve learned to dance, Prompto.” Her voice, accented like Ignis’, was cordial and sweet. The blonde boy merely shrugged, pink creeping into his cheeks as he mumbled a quick “sort of, I guess” at the woman. 

 

Luna smiled indulgently at the embarrassed Crownsguard. “Shall we dance, then?” 

 

Prompto  _ couldn’t _ say no to Lunafreya. Not on her birthday, most of all. He looked over her shoulder at his friends, eyes pleading, only to find Noct grinning, Gladio smirking, and Ignis smiling encouragingly.  

 

Gathering his nerve, as this was the first time he’d be dancing in public and with somebody who  _ wasn’t _ Ignis or Iris, he held out a hand to Luna, and she placed hers gently within his grasp. He pulled her closer, hand resting respectfully on her waist as they began to dance. 

 

Prompto found that his nerves quickly disappeared as they danced, the entire hall focusing on the dancing pair. It seemed like it was over far too soon as they parted. Applause erupted around them, and Prompto felt the shyness return immediately. 

 

“Thank you Prompto, you were wonderful. I do believe there is somebody else who requires your attention tonight.” Prompto followed her gaze to where Ignis stood, a fond smile on his face, growing more so as their eyes met. 

 

“Is it really okay for me to dance with him in front of all these people…?” 

 

“Prompto, Altissia is very open in its idea of love. You may dance with whomever you please, without fear of judgement. Have a good time tonight.” She left him with a sweet smile, and Ignis was there to take her place before his doubt could set in. 

 

Arms curled around him, and he immediately felt safe. Felt at  _ home _ . He rested his head on Ignis’ shoulder, the two not accomplishing much more than a gentle sway for the moment. They were more than content. 

 

When the song came to a close, Ignis pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Prompto’s head, the younger male stealing his own kiss from Ignis’ lips in return. It was sweet and loving and  _ open _ , everything Prompto wished he could take home with him to Lucis. 

 

\---

 

When everything had settled, Noctis approached his best friend at what seemed to be the only moment he wasn’t glued to Ignis’ side. “Prom, I saw how happy you looked when you were dancing with Ignis… I want you to know that I _will_ _not_ let you be without when we get home. You will be able to love each other as openly as you are here. I swear to you.” 

 

“Noct…” The blonde launched himself at his best friend, the Prince catching him with a laugh, rubbing his back as he heard the blonde sniffle. “Thank you…” 

 

“You know I only want the best for you, and Ignis is definitely the best for you. Someone’s gotta keep an airhead like you safe,” he joked, but there was a bit of truth behind it. Noctis definitely cared about Prompto, as he did for Ignis. The difference was that Ignis, no matter the circumstance, was more than capable of taking care of himself, and he’d certainly be able to take care of Prompto, too. 

 

“Gods, Noct. You’re the best. What’d I do without you?” 

 

A smirk. “Probably die.” 

 

\---

  
**Whoop, chapter 2 is done. More fluff than ever. Probably the longest I’ve gone in a fic without some sort of smut. x’D Review. I live on reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto steals the show at the Rain Festival

Prompto, Ignis noticed, had developed a true love for dancing. Not just the waltz, though he was fantastic at it, but any kind of dance he found. So it was really no surprise to anybody when Prompto informed them he would be dancing in the Rain Festival. 

 

He had practice four times per week, starting a month before the festival itself. Ignis knew he loved it when he would come to Noct’s apartment, happy as a clam after practice, humming along to the song they would perform to. 

 

He refused to give any hints to the routine, despite being asked constantly by the other three for  _ just a peek _ . “You'll see when the festival is here,” he would always say. 

 

Now the day finally  _ was  _ here, people gathered by the hundreds. The four spent their time trying new foods ( _ I've come up with a new recipe! _ ), visiting different game booths, and buying useless trinkets on sale. 

 

Prompto eventually left them, telling them that he had to go practice with his group before the show started. The remaining three wandered aimlessly until it was time to head to the stage that had been set up for the day. 

 

Noctis being the Prince and the other two elite Crownsguard, they were offered seats in the front. They couldn't pass up the offer. 

 

Upbeat music began, and Prompto came prancing out on stage, followed by ten females. They were all dressed similarly, flowing silk garments that showed off their stomachs. The only difference was that the women were dressed in a light shade of blue, and Prompto was in a lovely sea-green. 

 

“Of course he landed the main role,” Noctis chuckled, crossing his arms amusedly. 

 

“I expected no less,” Ignis replied. 

 

They watched as Prompto danced, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. He twirled and jumped, the dance had an indian style to it. Fun and fast-paced, just like the song they danced to. Prompto was absolutely  _ glowing _ , it was easy to ignore the other ten dancers in favor of the boy in the front. 

 

_ All I wanted _

_ Rain falling _

_ All I needed _

_ Rain falling _

 

As if on cue with the song, a light rain began to fall. Ignis watched like a hawk as the flimsy outfit began to cling to Prompto in the most flattering ways, the raindrops bouncing as they hit the stage and giving the entire thing a rather ethereal effect. 

 

The performance ended with Prompto sliding forward, swinging his leg in a low swoop, kicking up a perfect arch of water over his friends, a grin on his face. Ignis would’ve sputtered indignantly if he weren’t already wet… And if he weren’t too busy watching his beautiful boyfriend. 

 

Ignis found himself disappointed as the dancers began exiting the stage in a neat line, but Prompto did not follow. Instead, he jumped right off the stage. Ignis barely had time to open his arms, catching the excitable blonde, who kissed him as soon as he was settled within Ignis’ arms. 

 

“Did’ja like it?” The coy grin on his face meant Prompto  _ knew _ he liked it. 

 

“Certainly.” 

 

“Ya know, we liked it, too.” Prompto turned his smile to Gladio, and it became more real, less seductive. 

 

“I’m glad. I had a lot of fun. I’d be pretty upset if I ended up being sub-par!” He laughed, long and bright. Sunshine in the rain. 

 

\---

 

**I LOVE DANCER PROMPTO THO? PLEASE REVIEW. SERIOUSLY GUYS I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. <3**


End file.
